Engineer (Tiberian Dawn)
GDI Nod |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Tool kit |usearmor=None |hp=25 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=None |trans= |cost=$500 |time=0:33 |produced= (GDI) (Nod) |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=None |airspeed= |landspeed=8 |seaspeed= |techlvl=3 |tier=1 |range= |sight=2 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |techlvl= 3 }} Engineers were a type of support infantry employed by GDI and Nod during the First Tiberium War. Background Engineers were trained to capture and repair buildings in case of emergency. Legacy Both Nod and GDI replaced them with the second generation of engineers during the Second Tiberium War. Game unit Engineers have two purposes: 1. To capture enemy structures. When ordered to enter an enemy building, the engineer will instantly take control of it, disappearing in the process. 2. To repair own buildings. The engineer can bring a building instantly to full health. The unit disappears in the process, however. General tactics While a transport vehicle full of Engineers are capable of capturing a small base, they are unarmed and weakly armored and must be protected by supporting infantry and vehicles, else the Engineers will be simply killed before having a chance to do their duty. If a commander's goal is to capture the enemy base, or the remains of one, it is advisable to clear the enemy base of its defensive structures and the garrisoning units within the base and the surrounding area, and then directing Engineers into various key buildings, such as the enemy Construction Yard, Weapons Factory, and/or Barracks/Hand of Nod. If a commander's goal does not include the capture of a base, then they may instead train a small garrison of Engineers and re-locate them to a safe area away from the front lines and use them to repair badly damaged buildings instantly. However, this may prove to be costly ($500 per Engineer), inefficient due to the long training time of recruiting one Engineer (0:33 based on having one Barracks/Hand of Nod), and using up the training slot for infantry when other infantry units could be needed at the moment. Engineer-Transport combination The Brotherhood of Nod in the First Tiberium War had very few of their own APCs, often relying instead on capturing a GDI Weapons Factory and producing GDI vehicle designs (including their APCs) for Nod use. The few available ground-based transports the Brotherhood of Nod had could be used to ferry Engineers from point A to point B. Commanders who could not build APCs had to rely on building a second base with another Hand of Nod, capturing an enemy Barracks to train new infantry, capturing an enemy Weapons Factory to build their own APCs, or pile Engineers into a Chinook transport helicopter if one or more is available. After the First Tiberium War, the Brotherhood of Nod started manufacturing an advanced APC that could dig under ground and transport a squad of infantry into an enemy base for a surprise attack, and follow up with another APC to re-surface and unload a squad of Engineers and capture several key structures. However, it could not re-surface under a body of water, a concrete foundation, or rough terrain. The GDI in the First Tiberium War could build as many APCs (if a Weapons Factory is up and running) and Engineers as the commander's budget would allow, and flood the enemy with squads of mechanized infantry. If a GDI Weapons Factory was not readily available, the GDI would have to resort to using similar methods and tactics of transportation that restricted the Brotherhood of Nod's use of Engineers in the First Tiberium War. After the First Tiberium War, the GDI phased out their first generation APCs for an amphibious APC that could carry a squad of infantry across hazardous terrain and bodies of water and into an enemy base. However, it still required an armed escort to protect the APC and its passengers, for this version had to lose its heavy tracks, machine gun, ammo, and some of its armor in favor of speed and the light weight needed to be able to float in (preferably calm) bodies of water. Around this time, the Brotherhood of Nod started manufacturing an advanced APC that could dig under ground and transport a squad of infantry into an enemy base for a surprise attack, and follow up with another APC to re-surface and unload a squad of Engineers and capture several key structures. However, it could not re-surface under a body of water, a concrete foundation, or rough terrain, and required to drop off its passengers and leave or else risk itself to enemy fire, for it has no defensive armament, relying on surprise in order to achieve success. Assessment Pros *Can capture enemy buildings *Can bring a building instantly to full health. *In some mission, they can be used to capture empty Chinook Cons *Slow moving. *Weak armor *Unarmed, has no offensive weapon *Cannot take over base defendes and Temple of Nod Gallery TD_Engineer_DOS_Manual.gif|DOS manual model Engineer scan.gif|PDF manual model TD Engineer cut scene.gif|In the construction yard deployment cutscene See also * - Renegade variant Category:Non-Combatant Infantry Category:Tiberian Dawn infantry